Let Me Love You
by bitascull
Summary: Bella Swan married right after high school when she became pregnant. Now three years later when relationships turn abusive and she runs will a handsome new stranger help her love again? What if someone from her past comes back? Adopted: Mrs.AlaenaMcCarty
1. Chapter 1

I never thought that at twenty-two, I would be married, mother of a two-year-old, and being abused by my husband. I always thought I'd go to college, get a stable job, meet someone, get married, and then have kids.

Nothing worked out in that order. Junior year at Forks High, I met a boy whom I fell in love with, his name was James Dale. He was every girls dream; he was running back for the school football team. His long blond hair was always tied back at the nape of his neck, and his piercing blue eyes were just amazing. His eyes were the first thing I fell in love with, they were just blazing with love and passion.

We dated through all of junior year; we were what you would call, inseparable. Of course we went through hell for our relationship to work, there was always someone trying to break us up. First it was Jessica Stanley, always telling me that James liked her and not me. **, she was just mad because she had liked James since elementary school. Our senior year was the hardest though; I found out I was pregnant just four weeks before graduation.

I was a mess for a few days; of course James was there for me no matter what. He supported me in whatever decision I made, I knew I couldn't kill nor give up my baby, so we decided to keep it. After the nervousness faded out I was ecstatic about being pregnant. I had wished that it hadn't happened like that, but no matter what our baby would be loved.

James was great, he didn't want the town talking how I got pregnant out of wedlock, so the week after graduation we got married. It was a small ceremony, only close friends and relatives were invited, but everything was perfect. James mother, Victoria and father, Laurent were especially generous. Our wedding gift from them was an apartment in Seattle, so we could still go to college like we had planned.

We both started at the University of Washington that fall after graduation. It was hard being a nineteen-year-old student, wife, and soon-to-be mommy, but I made it. I gave birth to a beautiful little boy the spring of my freshman year to, Aiden Charles Dale. He was born at thirty-nine weeks, a little pre-mature but he was healthy, and that was all that mattered.

James was next to me as I gave birth, and the first time we got to hold him. That was the sweetest memory I have of them, James with tears in his eyes as they doctor handed him his son. The sight made my own tears well up.

Six months after giving birth is when things started changing. I noticed James would get home late from work-he quit college just months before Aiden was born- and sometimes would get home drunk. He would interrogate me on what I did during the day, which wasn't much since I just cleaned, cooked, did laundry, and took care of Aiden. I was allowed to go out, but never for more than an hour, and always had to be with only Aiden, no one else. When he got home really drunk is when he would start slapping me, I tried running away once, but he threatened to kill me and Aiden. I gave up after that.

I didn't care if he hit me, but I never let him get close to A.C-I called Aiden, A.C. for short- I would put him safely to bed and took the beatings from his father.

When James wasn't around is when I would cry, I couldn't cry in front of him because he would just laugh and hit me harder. I took those beatings for a year and half. When I noticed A.C. was getting older, and knew he would soon understand what was happening, is when I knew I had to get him away. He would not be put up to watching the horrors his father was doing. He would never grown up and think that it was okay to hit a woman, Aiden would be a respectful young man, and I would make damn sure about that.

For weeks I planned our escape, I didn't have much money due to the fact that James never let me work, so I would start secretly taking money from James. I did that for two whole months, until I had enough to get my son and me as far away as possible from his monster of a father.

It was Friday night; I knew James would be home around one in the morning or two at the latest. I grabbed a duffel bag, and stuffed it with all of the most essential things. The three-thousand and something dollars I managed to sneak out of James were placed safely in Aiden's, coat pocket. It was December, and cold outside in the Seattle night. I shimmied A.C. into his footsie pajamas and a coat before wrapping him in a couple of his baby blankets to keep him warm.

"Where's the hat?" I mumbled softly as I searched around for A.C's furry trapper hat. I looked everywhere but didn't see it. Finally looking under the sofa cushions, I found the furry, plaid trapper hat I had bought him a few months ago. Quickly checking the time on the stove I saw that it was almost midnight, I'd be lucky if James didn't come home until two. I didn't want to risk making it out of the building, only to get caught waiting for the damn taxi.

"Aiden, baby come on we have to go!" I said as Aiden came tumbling towards me smiling, he didn't know why were leaving. I would never tell him what happened, if he ever asked I would simply say his father died.

I picked him up and hitched him on my hip as I grabbed the duffle bag in my free hand and quietly walked to the door. I swiftly turned the knob, and peeked my head out to make sure the hallway was clear; I couldn't risk anyone seeing me.

"Daa-daa" A.C. yelled, "Shhh baby, be quiet please?" I whispered.

Thankfully he quieted down; I sprinted down the hall and repeatedly hit the button for the elevator to come up. Hurry up, Hurry up, hurry up, I said impatiently while looking around making sure nobody was watching.

Finally I heard the distinct sound of the chime of the elevator; I smiled and tightened my grip on Aiden. Then the doors opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new story!**

**I know I have a lot of stories but I can't help it.**

**I adopted this story from **

**This was her story but she gave it to me**

**Because she is awesome like that.**

**Check out TwinkleScull… I write that story too but w/TwinkleBells**

**R&R**

_Previously: Thankfully he quieted down; I sprinted down the hall and repeatedly hit the button for the elevator to come up. Hurry up, Hurry up, hurry up, I said impatiently while looking around making sure nobody was watching._

_Finally I heard the distinct sound of the chime of the elevator; I smiled and tightened my grip on Aiden. Then the doors opened._

**BPOV:**

I ran inside the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The doors finally closed shut and I breathed a sigh of relief. The elevator started to slowly go down. I tapped my foot impatiently. It needs to go faster or I'll never escape. I don't where I am going but I do know I have to get as far as possible.

We finally reached the lobby. I quickly hid my face and made sure no one could tell who A.C. or I are. I kept my head down and walked through the lobby as fast as I could. I walked outside and sprinted to the street where all the cab's drive by. I stand there looking for one but I can't find one. My heart starts to beat quicker and quicker by the second. There are still no sign of any cabs. Where are the cabs when you need them?

Then a car stops in front of me. It's not a cab though. My hands start to get sweaty. My beats faster. It feels like it's going to explode. It gets harder to breathe by the second. I hold on to A.C. tighter. My mouth is dry. I start praying that the driver isn't James. If it is then I'm dead. The driver door opens and I hold my breathe and wait to see who it is.

I look up and my heart stops. The driver is gorgeous. He has dark brown curly hair with warm brown eyes. He's huge though. He could probably kill me by flicking me. He looked about six feet and three inches. He looks like a football player. He stands there staring at me. He probably thinks I'm crazy. After a couple more seconds of staring at each other, I snap out of it. I have to get out of here before James comes. I look around for a cab. I still don't see one. The driver snaps out of staring at me too.

"Are you okay?" He asks in his deep voice. I just nod. "What are you doing?"

I look at him and take a deep breathe. "I'm looking for a cab." I am surprised that I didn't stutter.

He looks at me for a minute before saying, "If you need a ride I can take you." Then he smiles. When he smiles you could see his dimples which make him look so young. I don't know if I should take his offer. If I don't then James might find me but if I do he might be a serial killer. I don't think he is serial killer because he looks way nicer then James did when I met him.

I take a deep breathe. "That would be really great." Then a thought occurred to me. "What about Aiden, here?" He looks over at my son like he didn't notice him.

"I have a car seat in the trunk. I borrowed this car from my cousin. She has a kid but she got a new one. I was on my way back to where I live. I live out of state. He can use this car seat."

"Thanks so much!" I say while he goes to the trunk and gets the car seat. He opens the back door and tries to put the car seat in. By the time he's done James will be here. "Here let me do it. Can you hold him?" He smiles widely at me and grabs Aiden. "Watch out he's asleep." He nods. I hook the car seat up in a minute and grab A.C. from the mystery driver and buckle him.

The driver opens the passenger seat for me. I smile shyly and get in. He gets in and starts the car. I look down at the clock and see its 12:30. Wow time went by quickly. "Where were you headed?"

I bite my lip. "Well... right now, get me as far away as possible." He looks at me before speeds off. We drive quietly for a couple of minutes before I realize I don't know his name. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. You are, beautiful?" I blush when he says beautiful.

"I'm Isabella but I go by Bella."

"No last name?"

"It's Dale but I'm going to change it to my original last name."

"Which is?"

"Swan."

"That's cool." We go back into comfortable silence. "What's your son's name?" Emmett asks.

"Huh?" I look at him. "Oh. Sorry I'm a little tired. His name is Aiden but I call him A.C."

He chuckles. "That's a cute name. Want to play twenty questions to get to know each other?" I nod my head.

Over the next half hour we asked each other questions. I learned that he is an ex-football player. He's a football coach at his local high school. He has two cousins, Rosalie and Jasper, who are married. Rosalie has one little girl with his best friend. Jasper just got married to his brother-in-law's sister. His dad is a doctor and his mom is an interior designer. He lives in Chicago, Illinois. He's single and lives with his dog, Goldie Locks. His dog is a golden retriever. **(A/N I actually want a dog exactly like that when I move out.) **She's about six months. His neighbor is watching her. He's an only child and his family is very close. He was in Washington because he was visiting old friends. His favorite color is chocolate brown.

I told him everything about me except the James is abusing me part. I told him about getting pregnant before graduation. I told him about my mom and my dad. "Can I ask you one more question?" He asks. I nod. "Are you in trouble?" My eyes grow wide. What am I going to tell him? "You can tell me anything, you know?" I nod and take a deep breathe.

"I'm running away from my husband because he started abusing me about a year and a half ago." I say all in one breathe. I don't dare look at him. I peek over at him and see his knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. I stare at his hands with wide eyes.

"Did he touch A.C.?" He says through gritted teeth. Even though Aiden has been asleep, Emmett still likes him by the way I describe him.

"No, I wouldn't let him."

A few minutes passed before Emmett said anything. "Well I'm glad you got away. I'm going to help you and Aiden. I'll help you get the divorce papers and change your last name. I'll make sure nothing happens to you guys. You guys can live with me. Aiden would love the dog. My cousins and their spouses would love you. I'll help you get into college and get a job." He says excitedly.

"I don't know."

"Please say yes. I can help you. I want to." He turns towards me with his eyes begging.

I sigh. "If you really want to but I don't want you paying for everything for us." I say the last part sternly.

"Ok!" He booms. Then I hear Aiden crying. "Sorry." He whispers.

"Mommy. Mommy." Aiden repeats between his sobs.

I turn around. "Mommy's here. Don't worry honey. Go back to sleep." After a few minutes, he falls back asleep. After half an hour, I fall asleep too dreaming of my savior.

"Bella? Wake up!" I hear Emmett saying. I open my eyes, still half asleep. "We're at my cousin's. I told them about you except for the abusing part. We have to trade cars."

"Ok!" I sit up and grab my duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I just woke up. My hair is probably all messes up. I don't want to look totally crappy." I grab my hair brush and brush. When I was done I pulled down the car's visor and looked in the mirror. I don't look as horrible as I thought I would. I get out of the car and go behind to get Aiden. "Aiden wake up." I said shaking him. He slowly opens his eyes. I pull of his hat and brush his hair. Once he looks decent, I take him out of the car seat. I look over and see Emmett standing next to me. "Aiden this is Emmett. Emmett this is Aiden. Aiden we're going to be living with him for a while, okay?"

He nods and looks shyly at Emmett. "How ya doing, little man?" Emmett says. Aiden smiles. "I already got your stuff im my jeep. We just have to talk to my cousin and friend. If my cousin is rude to you, then tell her you guys have a lot in common but do it when you guys are alone okay?" I nod a little confused. I follow Emmett to the door with Aiden on my hip. He rings the doorbell. This gorgeous blonde answers the door with a little girl holding on to her leg.

"Emmett!" She says and hugs him. I stand there awkwardly while Aiden hides his face in my neck.

"Uncle Emmy!" The little girl squeals. Emmett picks her up. Then everyone turns to look at me. I can feel blush spreading all over my face.

"Rose and Sofie, this is Bella and Aiden." Aiden and I smile shyly.

"Hi!" Sofie says. Then there is awkward silence.

"Well... where's Eddie?" Emmett says breaking the silence.

"I'm right here. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?" A voice says.

"Sorry. Edward." Emmett says stretching out both words. A guy came in view. He was really pretty. He wasn't my type though. He had crazy blondish and brownish hair with bright green eyes. "_Edward_ this is Bella and Aiden." We smile again. "Why don't we go to the kitchen while Bella, Rose and Aiden go into the living room?" Emmett suggests.

I follow Rose into the living room. I set A.C. down and take his jacket off and I sat down next to him. We sit in tense silence before Rose says something. "If you're just here to take all of Emmett's money then I suggest you leave right now." She hisses. My mouth drops open.

"I'm not after Emmett's money. We have more in common then you think." I whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Emmett told me to tell you that if you're rude."

"Have you ever been raped by your boyfriend before?" She said snippily.

"No, I probably would have been if I stayed." I said glaring back at her.

This time her mouth drops. "I don't believe you." She says in a cold voice.

I sigh. I grab my shirt and lift it up so she could see my stomach where I got cut by James. It was the only time he actually cut me. He wrote mine on my stomach. I don't know if it'll ever go away. I looked up to see Rosalie's reaction. Her mouth is wide open. Then I hear glass breaking. She dropped her glass of water. "I'm so sorry." I pulled down my shirt quickly. The guy's run in here with Sofie.

"What happened?" Emmett asks. Rose looks at me. I try to beg her with my eyes to keep her mouth shut.

"I dropped my water by accident."

"Rosie, don't move. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll pick this up." Edward says. She nods and sits down.

Once the mess was cleaned up, everyone sat down with us on the couch. "How old is Aiden, Bella?" Edward asks.

"He's two. He'll be three in the spring."

We stayed and chatted for a little big longer before we decided to leave. Rose gave me her phone number in case we wanted to chat about what happened to me. Once we were ready, we got the car seat Rose gave us and put Aiden in it. When we pulled out of the driveway, Emmett turned to me and said, "That went well" and then we drove away to my new home.

**What do ya think? Like it? Hate it?**

**Thanks again to **

**Please check out my other stories and review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to write.**

**This chapter is going to be really short.**

**It might not seem like it but since it's pretty much a repeat it is.**

**Also thank you for everyone who gave me ideas!**

**Everyone is awesome!!!! **

**R&R**

**Vote for my contest!!**

**EPOV: (Emmett)**

I was on my way home from Seattle after having hung out with old college friends. I didn't really want to hang out with them but I needed a break. I've been working hard at the high school trying to keep the team at the top. Since we didn't have a game for a couple of weeks, I decided to go for it.

I looked over to my side towards this apartment. I saw someone standing on the side of it, looking around, frantically. I don't know why I decided to stop but I pulled over. I open my car door and got out. When I looked up, I saw the most gorgeous girl ever.

She had long, wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had big, round brown eyes. I finally come back to Earth and decided to speak to her. "Are you okay?" I ask. She just nods. "What are you doing?"

She looks at me and takes a deep breathe. "I'm looking for a cab." She looks surprised about something.

I look at her for a minute, contemplating. "If you need a ride I can take you." I don't know why I said that but I couldn't let her stand there. I just smile sweetly at her. I can tell that my dimples are showing. A lot of girls swoon for that.

She takes a deep breathe. "That would be really great." Then a look crosses her face. "What about Aiden, here?" I look over at her son. I didn't even notice him. She has a son?! For some reason, I don't care. I think if this was someone else then maybe I would have thought a little more about this.

I have a car seat in the trunk. I borrowed this car from my cousin. She has a kid but she got a new one. I was on my way back to where I live. I live out of state. He can use this car seat." I reply.

"Thanks so much!" She says while I go to the trunk and get the car seat. I open the back door and try to put the seat in. "Here let me do it. Can you hold him?" I smile widely at her and grab her son. "Watch out he's asleep." I nod. She starts to hook up the seat. A minute later, she grabs her sun and buckles him in.

I open her door for her and she smiles, shyly at me. After she gets in, I shut the door and go around the car to get in. When I'm inside I see her glance down at the clock. I turn the car on and look down too. 12:30? I usually would've waited until morning but my sister wanted me there by the afternoon.

"Where were you headed?" I ask.

She bits her lip. She does that a lot. "Well... right now, get me as far away as possible." I look at her unsure and then speed off. I don't know what I am going to do. I can tell she's in trouble by the way she said that. "What's your name?" She asks suddenly.

"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen. You are, beautiful?" She blushes. She just got more beautiful.

"I'm Isabella but I go by Bella."

"No last name?"

"It's Dale but I'm going to change it to my original last name."

"Which is?"

"Swan."

"That's cool." We go back into comfortable silence. "What's your son's name?" I ask.

"Huh?" She says. "Oh. Sorry I'm a little tired. His name is Aiden but I call him A.C."

I chuckle. "That's a cute name. Want to play twenty questions to get to know each other?" She nods.

For the last half hour, we learned a lot about each other. I told her I used to be a football player but now I am a football coach at the high school. I have two cousins, Jasper and Rosalie that are married. Rosalie has a little girl and Jasper just got married to Rosalie's sister-in-law. I told her about my parent's and where I live. I told her everything there was to know about my family and more.

I learned about her too but I could tell she skipped a big event. "Can I ask you one more question?" I ask. She hesitantly nods. "Are you in trouble?" She stares at me with big eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know?" She nods again.

"I'm running away from my husband because he started abusing me about a year and a half ago." She says in one breath. All I can do is ground my teeth and grip the steering wheel tightly.

"Did he touch A.C.?" I say through clenched teeth when I can. I haven't talked to him but I still love him.

"No, I wouldn't let him."

I sat there for a few minutes before saying, "Well I'm glad you got away. I'm going to help you and Aiden. I'll help you get the divorce papers and change your last name. I'll make sure nothing happens to you guys. You guys can live with me. Aiden would love the dog. My cousins and their spouses would love you. I'll help you get into college and get a job." I say everything excitedly.

"I don't know." I frown.

"Please say yes. I can help you. I want to." I say, begging her.

She sighs. "If you really want to but I don't want you paying for everything for us." She says in a suppose to be stern voice.

"Ok!" I say, loudly. Aiden starts to cry. "Sorry."

Aiden repeats, "Mommy. Mommy." While crying. I frown, sad that I made him cry.

She turns around. "Mommy's here. Don't worry honey. Go back to sleep." He falls asleep after a few minutes. We sit in silence until I look over at her. When I look at her I realize she is a sleep.

Around eight in the morning, I decided to call my cousin, Rosalie. The phone rings three times before I hear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Eddie! Let me talk to Rose." I say to my cousin-in-law.

"Don't call me that." He growls into the phone. "Here's Rosie."

I hear noise on the other line until I hear, "Hey Em, where are you?"

"I'm a couple of hours away but I have to tell you something." I say the last part nervously.

"What did you do now?" She says, suspiciously.

I sigh. "Let me finish before you say anything and don't get mad." I pause. "I was on my home from Seattle when I saw this girl on the side of the road. I stopped to see if she was okay. She was but she needed a ride. I offered. She was in trouble and I really like her! I couldn't let her get hurt so now she's staying with me."

There was silence for a few seconds. "WHAT?!! ARE YOU CRAZY, EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!? SHE'S PROBABLY A GOLD DIGGER! WHAT THE HELL?!" She yells at me.

"She's not a gold digger! I would know if she is. She doesn't even know how much money I have. I'll see you soon. Bye." I say, hanging up.

***

When we arrive at Rose's house, I get out and wake up Bella. Once Bella is presentable, she wakes A.C. up and introduces me to him. I can tell he is a lot like Bella. I give her a heads up about Rose. God knows what she'll say or do.

Once I was done with introduction, I went in the kitchen with Edward so Rose and Bella can get situated. I was scared for Bella. I knew how Rose could be. "Dude, do you know how mad Rose is?" Edward whispers so Sofie won't hear.

"No but she'll understand soon enough." Right after I say that I hear glass breaking. Everyone runs into the living room. "What happened?" I ask Rose. She looks at Bella and I see her begging for her not to say anything.

"I dropped my water by accident."

"Rosie, don't move. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll pick this up." Edward says. She nods and sits down.

Once the mess was cleaned up, everyone sat down with us on the couch. "How old is Aiden, Bella?" Edward asks.

"He's two. He'll be three in the spring."

After a while, we decided to leave. I saw Rose give Bella her number. I smile hugely. When we switched cars and everything was situated, I pulled out of the driveway. "That went well." I said and we drove off into the sunset, well I wished that was true. But I can't wait for her to see her new home.

**Hoped you liked it. **

**Sorry that it kinda sucks. **

**Please, I am begging you to go to **

**I have the same name on there. **

**R&R my stories.**

**Thanks!**


	4. READ! URGENT!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating sooner. It tells it all in the author's note. I should be updating _Playing Doctor_ but I'm trying to get the beta reader stuff under control. So it's your guys' lucky day! I hope you guys like how my stories are going to be written now. **I would like to thank you guys for staying with me. You guys are amazing! Please read my non fan fiction stories at thank you all! (:**

_Why am I doing this?_

_I don't know him_

_But I trust him more than anything_

_Is this a mistake?_

_Will I make it out of this?_

_I hope so…_

By: Me

_Previously: __"He's two. He'll be three in the spring."_

_After a while, we decided to leave. I saw Rose give Bella her number. I smile hugely. When we switched cars and everything was situated, I pulled out of the driveway. "That went well." I said and we drove off into the sunset, well I wished that was true. But I can't wait for her to see her new home._

**BPOV:**

Once we drove off, my mind went crazy. Why did I agree to this? I barely even know him! Obviously there are a lot of things about him that I had no clue about. Why did Rosalie think I was after Emmett's money? He's not rich or something. Is he? Plus I'm trusting him with the only thing I have left. Aiden. Ugh! I can't think of this right now. _I need a nap_, was my last thought before I drowned into the darkness.

**EMPOV:**

I looked over at Bella as I heard mumbling. Awe that's so cute! She sleeps talk. Can she get anymore cuter? I swear by the minute, I am falling more in love with her. I know we just met and we don't know much about each other but I can't help myself. I'm going to try to get to know her more tonight. I have to.

I hear a giggle in the backseat. I glance back at A.C., smiling softly as I see his happy face. How could anyone hurt them? They're both like angels. "What are you laughing at buddy?"

He blushes, reminding me of Bella. "Mommy!" he whisper-shouts.

I chuckle. "We're almost at your new home. Do you want to help me wake Mommy up when we get there?" He nods, enthusiastically. "Alright. Can you wait a few more minutes?" He nods quickly with excitement in his eyes. I ask again: Who could ever hurt them?

**BPOV:**

~Dream~

I was in this park, late at night. I looked around trying to find someone. Why was I here? What is going on? I'm so confused. Just then I felt little arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw my little boy. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Emmett standing there smiling down at them. I tried to speak again but it was like my voice was gone. Why couldn't I speak? Why weren't any words coming out? What's wrong with me?

I blink once and when my eyes open again, A.C. and Emmett are being pulled from me. I reach out for them but they drift farther away. What's happening? Why is it dark? Wait! Why is the ground shaking?

~End Dream~

I open my eyes confused. Once the sleep is gone from my eyes, I see A.C. standing next to me shaking me. Thank god it was a dream! I look next to him to Emmett standing there looking sheepishly.

"Hey. What's going on?" I say as I try to sit up.

"We're home, mommy! We're at our new home! It's so pretty and he has a doggy! I couldn't see her yet because we had to wake you up! Hurry up! Please mommy!" A.C. says excitedly.

"Calm down. Let your mom wake up fully." Emmett says. He turns towards me. "I'm sorry for waking you but we got home and I thought you might want to wake up."

"Calm down, Emmett. It's fine. I didn't even mean to fall asleep. I guess I haven't had a lot of sleep lately."

"It's alright. You want to start heading in? I can show you around the house." I nod and start trying to brush my hair. "Don't worry, honey. You look perfect." Emmett smiles his dimple smile. I blush and look down. "I already have your stuff. C'mon!"

I get out the car and look at the house for the first time. A.C. was right. It is beautiful! It was a light purple house. It had to be at least three stories tall. There was a window seat in the top window. That must be a basement or something. A white fence went around the whole house. The grass was the greenest grass ever. It truly was beautiful.

When we opened the door, there was a big crystal chandelier. I couldn't believe my eyes. The living room had a flat screen TV. The kitchen was all clear and white. It was my dream kitchen. There were three bedrooms on the second floor. He showed me A.C.'s room. I wasn't so thrilled about having him sleep alone but my bedroom was right across from his. Emmett's room was right down the hall so we didn't have to worry about being scared.

Aiden's room was a baby blue cover that had a twin bed in the middle. I guess the house came with furniture. My room was dark purple with black outing. The bed looked like a queen. Emmett just pointed out where his room was before we went up stairs. He showed us his office/man cave. The last room he showed us was the library. Right when I walked in, I was in heaven. The window was in this room. I knew in the future I would be spending a lot of time in this room.

"Do you like the house?" Emmett asks. I nod.

"Yes! Especially the library." I smile wistfully. "But where are the bathrooms?"

"Oh right. I forgot. We each have a bathroom in our rooms but there is also one in the living room. Any more questions?"

"Can I have a playroom?" A.C. asks excitedly. I've never seen him so taken to someone before. Even his father.

"How about once everything gets settled we can build you one?" Emmett asks, bending down to him.

"Yes! Yes! Mommy did you hear that!"

"Yeah. I did. Sounds exciting! C'mon honey. Let's get you all cleaned up. You need a bath." I pick him up and head downstairs to his room.

"I put his bags on his bed. While he's taking a bath, I'll order pizza. Is that alright?" I nod. "I'm also going to call my parents and relatives to tell them about you. Do you mind if I tell them about this." I freeze for a minute before hesitantly nodding my head. "Okay. How about tomorrow we can buy you guys more clothes and you can meet them?

"Sounds perfect." I say before I head into my son's new room.

**EMPOV: **

I start heading down stairs as Bella disappears behind Aiden's closed bedroom door. I still couldn't believe how lucky I got finding them. I wonder how my family is going to take this. First I'll call for pizza.

Once I got done ordering two large pizzas and a coke, I dial my parent's number. I know they'll support me but what if they judge her like Rose? I hope not.

"Emmett? Are you back in town?" My mom's voice says excitedly.

"Yes. But I have something to tell you." I say nervously.

"Emmett Anthony McCarthy Cullen! What did you do this time!" My mom screams in my ear.

"Nothing bad. Just promise you'll listen to me before you say anything."

"I promise." She says with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"So I was on my way home when I saw this girl looking around frantically for something. She looked like she was in trouble so I stopped and asked if she was okay. She was looking for a cab and for some reason I felt so drawn to her so I offered her a ride. Apparently she has a kid that I did not see which made me want to help her out more. I asked her where to go and she said she needed to go far away. Long story short, she's going to live here for a while. Her husband was abusive and I promised her I'd help her with all the stuff. Mom she is unbelievable. You have no idea." I finally took my first breathe.

"Oh Emmett! I'm so proud of you! When can we meet her?"

"Well I was wondering if we can have a dinner party for her tomorrow."

"That's a great idea! Find out her favorite things to eat. Oh I can't wait to meet her!"

"Mom can you do me a favor?" I ask hesitantly.

"Anything, dear."

"Can you explain everything to everyone? Rose knows some of it but Bella and Aiden should be down soon and the pizza should be here soon."

"Of course, dear! You take care of my future family! Love you!" She hung up before I could answer her. Well this is going to be interesting.

**I hope you guys like it! You're lucky because today is my 16****th**** birthday and I'm writing this for you! Haha. Tell me what you think. Any ideas are welcome. Thank you all for sticking with me. :D love ya all. Don't forget to read my fiction press stuff!**


	6. editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to update any story I feel like right now but please keep on voting. It helps me decide what to update a little bit. I'm on winter break right now so I might be able to update a little more. I'm not sure though. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I'm trying my hardest. **This is random but I write poetry. It's not very good but if you guys want to see some then ask me. They're not really like the ones at the beginning of my stories… **Whoever reviews will probably get a sneak peak for any of my stories. I will PM you about it but if you would like to you can add it in your review. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

_Emotions swirl inside me_

_I'm use to feeling agonizing pain_

_But I feel something different_

_What is this?_

_Is it nervousness, sadness?_

_Or maybe happiness…_

_Previously: "Can you explain everything to everyone? Rose knows some of it but Bella and Aiden should be down soon and the pizza should be here soon."_

"_Of course, dear! You take care of my future family! Love you!" She hung up before I could answer her. Well this is going to be interesting._

**BPOV:**

I slowly descended the stairs with Aiden on my hip. He sure is getting big. He was going to be three soon. I need to stop babying him. Soon he's going to be in Pre-School. Ugh. That makes me want to cry. My baby's growing up…

"Are you okay, Bells?" I look up to see Emmett staring at me with concern in his eyes. I didn't realize I was crying a little bit.

"Oh. Ya I'm fine. I was just thinking about Aiden. He's getting so big." I wiped my eyes with my free hand. Aiden was looking back and forth between Emmett and I. I knew he could understand us. He was such a smart kid. He already knew how to read a little bit.

"What about your puppy, Emmy?" A.C.'s sweet voice breaks through the awkward silence. I totally forgot about Emmett's dog. Emmett smiles widely when A.C. asks that.

"I'll go get her from my neighbor once the pizza arrives." He smiles my favorite dimple smile. I quickly put A.C. down so I wouldn't be holding him if I faint. "Why don't we watch a movie until then?" I nod and grab my son's hand. I follow Emmett into the living room and sit next to him with Aiden in my lap. "How about Toy story 3?" I almost burst into laughter at the thought of a grown man having that movie.

"I've never seen the first one." A.C. says, confused. That thought made me frown. What kind of kid has never seen Toy Story? I'm such a terrible mother. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I glance over at Emmett. I manage a small smile.

"Well I have the first one! Let me put that in!" Emmett says, excitedly.

We were only a couple of minutes in the movie when the door bell rang. Emmett paused the movie and went to answer the door. He came back a minute later with two large pizzas and a coke. God that pizza sounds heavenly. "I'll go get some plates and cups." I nod, not bothering to offer help. He would have said no anyway. "I'll be go get Goldie Locks after we're done eating. My neighbor loves her anyway." He chuckles. I ate half a pizza while my growing son ate the other half. I don't know where he puts it. He's not really a chubby guy. Emmett on the other hand at the other pizza. He got up and threw away the trash before returning with shoes and a jacket on. "I'll be back." He smiles at me before bending down and kissing the top of my head. We both froze. He quickly stood straight up and mumbled "Goodbye." I watched as he walked outside. I smiled down at Aiden and decided to go get him ready for bed. It's getting pretty late. Almost seven at night. Where did the time go?

**EmPOV: **

I walked out of my house as quickly as I could. What was I thinking? She must think I am a creep. What if she decides to go away? I won't let her! I quickly walk to my neighbor, Mrs. Cope, house. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was already 6:45 p.m. I knocked tentatively on the door. The door swung open a minute later with Mrs. Cope holding my little baby. I reached my hands out, eagerly. Mrs. Cope laughed at me and handed Goldie Locks to me.

"I saw earlier you had guests. When do I get to meet them?" She smiled a motherly smile at me.

"After they get a little settled in. Right now there's a little boy over eager to meet my little girl. Thank you for watching her." I waved at her and quickly walked back to my house. Jeez it's cold out here. I love Christmas time but it's so darn cold. Wait we have a couple of weeks until Christmas. What are going to do?

I opened the door and put Goldie Locks down. She followed me into the living room where Aiden was sitting there in his green pajamas. She ran to him and started licking him like crazy. He started giggling. I just stood there and smiled down at them.

We sat in the living room for another hour watching Toy Story and playing with my baby girl. Bella and I both put Aiden in his bed when he fell asleep. Bella was a little hesitant about leaving at first but I finally convinced her. We sat on the couch and I hesitantly put my arm around her. She tensed for a minute before relaxing and snuggling against me. We sat like that for a couple of minutes before I sighed.

"Bells, I think we need to talk about some things." She looked up at me confused but nodded. "I told my mom a little bit about your situation. I didn't really tell her too much but we're going to have a dinner party for you tomorrow night. If you're okay with that I mean." She looks scared for a minute before she nods again. "Now that we've talked about that, let's move on. What are we going to do for Christmas?"

"What do you mean?" Her soft voice says.

"Well do you want me to get a tree? I would love to but I don't want to overwhelm you."

She looks thoughtful for a minute. "Whatever you want to. I don't want to ruin anything for you. It's your house. I'd be glad to do whatever you want." She smiles a breathtakingly smile. At that moment I realize how close I am to her. I could hear her breath catch in her throat. She glances down at my lips and then back to my eyes. I do the same. After making sure there is no fear I start to lean in.

**There ya go! Any ideas for the next chapter? The reviews will get sneak peaks for any of my stories. **I made a facebook for my stories. Look up Bita Scull. Once I get more friends I will add sneak peaks and more! Dun dun dun. I hope you guys have liked it! Give me feedback.


	8. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
